charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Iona Hikawa
Iona Hikawa is one of the main cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Fortune. Iona Hikawa attends the same school as Megumi, Hime, and Yuko but is in a different class than them. She attends her family dojo, Hikawa Karate dojo. She practises with her grandfather everyday. Her form changes are Anmitsu Komachi, Pine Arabian and Innocent Form. Haruka Tomatsu reprises her role has Iona in Japanese, but maybe, 'JUST '''maybe, there's going to be an English dub of this season, so stay tuned for her and her friends' English voice actors. Personality Cure Fortune has a strong sense of justice, and also helps the poor people. Cure Fortune also knows her duty as a Cure, and is excellent at fighting matches, as well as is not afraid to battle Queen Mirage, and her Saiarks. Appearance As Cure Fortune, her uniform is similar to the other three Cures, with a dark grey vest with a light purple collar and a darker purple ribbon in the front. Her skirt is also light purple and is longer toward the back. Her arm warmers and boots are also very long, going past her elbows and knees respectively. Her hair is purple and appears to be in a loose ponytail, with a heart-shaped hairpiece with a ribbon flowing out of it on the left side. Attacks Finishers *Stardust Shoot is the first finisher of Cure Fortune, debuting in episode 1. She first moves by saying "Light of the stars, turn into holy powers! LovePreBrace!" later as she activates her LovePreBrace, she creates a big purple star with her hands, and later shoots it at the enemy, while saying "Stardust Shoot!". As the star traps the enemy, Cure Fortune says "Stars, return to the skies!" and the Saiark purifies. *Star Stream is the second finisher of Cure Fortune. *Starlight Ascension is the third finisher of Cure Fortune, performed with the Fortune Tambourine. *Oriental Dream is Pine Arabian's main attack, performed with Fortune Tambourine. *Dancing Sakura Blizzard is Anmitsu Komachi's main attack, performed with Fortune Tambourine. *Happiness Big Bang - her first group attack, where needed the Shining Make Dresser. *Emerald Illusion - her individual attack using the power of the Shining Make Dresser, in her Innocent Form. Sub-attacks *Fortune Starburst is a usual attack by Cure Fortune. *Fortune Star Ring *Fortune Comet Arrow *Fortune Shaking Star Trivia *She is similar to Yuri Tsukikage. **They both have purple as their color and are more mysterious and have last Cure in the group. **They both had dark purple hair in civilian form, and light purple hair in cure form. **They both have purple fairies (had in Yuri's case). *She is the second Pretty Cure to have purple as her theme color, along with Cure Sword. Coincidentally, both of them are the fourth member of their respective Cure groups. *She has the same hair accessory that Megumi has. *Like Cure Sword and Cure Muse, she at first works alone alongside her fairy partner. *Also like Cure Sword, she does not want to team up with the other Cures at first. *She is the fourth Cure to have "kawa" in her surname, following Ellen Kurokawa, Nao Midorikawa and Rikka Hishikawa. *There's an error in the animation of her finisher attack. In the first few seconds, when she turns her hand around, her LovePreBrace glitches through her wrist. *Unlike the other main Cures, she doesn't have a PreChanMirror hung on her hip in her Cure form. *She is the third character to work as a fortune teller, after Setsuna Higashi (formerly Eas) and Westar. *Coincidentally, Setsuna and Iona both have dark purple hair in civilian form, and they're also both the last ones to join their respective Pretty Cure team. *She is the second Cure to have a relative who is/was a Pretty Cure, following Cure Blossom. *It is shown that Iona/Cure Fortune doesn't know that Yuko Omori is Cure Honey, or that Cure Honey is fighting with Cure Lovely and Princess for that matter. *Iona, along with the other Happiness Charge cures, appeared as Cure Fortune to give a special 10th anniversary congratulatory message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise. *Cure Fortune's form changes will be based on traditional Arabian and Japanese dances, Anmitsu Komachi and Pine Arabian. *Cure Fortune is the second Cure to have a weapon that stays with her all the time, her Fortune Tambourine, similar to the Honey Baton. As the two items are seen on the PreCards for their regular forms and Form Changes. *She appears to bear resemblance to Homura Akemi from ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica: **Both show quite respect to the pink-haired magical girl (Megumi and Madoka). **Both antagonize her blue-haired best friend (Hime and Sayaka). **Both have purple as their color theme. **Both have a strong desire to save someone (Iona wants to save Maria, Homura wants to save Madoka). *Her hairstyle in her Pine Arabian form looks similar to Cure Peace's. *Her hairstyle in her Anmitsu Komachi form looks similar to Cure March's with a hair bow similar to Princess Sunny. *Cure Fortune no longer possess a LovePreBrace after Episode 22. *She is the second Cure whose transformation phrase is different from the other Cures on her team, preceded by Cure Ace. **Also their transformation items share similarities: Both are horizontal opening boxes. In both teams, the other members have one-handed vertical items. They also require pressing buttons/keys. *She appears to have a few quirks towards the video game character Shadow the Hedgehog: **Both characters antagonize blue colored characters (Hime and Sonic) **Both had people close to them whom they lost named Maria (Iona's Maria was her sister who was defeated by Phantom while Shadow's Maria was his only friend who was killed by G.U.N. Soldiers). **Both are powerful loners who seek vengeance only to learn that their rage has been horribly misdirected. *She is the first Pretty Cure to wear a ring for transformation or to summon her item, the Fortune Tambourine. *An error in the newest title card shows Fortune with a PreChanMirror. *Almost all her attacks consists the word "Star" in it, except Fortune Comet Arrow. However, "comet" is also a kind of star. This is because her powers related to the stars. *In her movie profile, she is the only Cure to have her civilian profile redrawn. That may be because she had not been seen in her winter casual clothes in the anime yet. *In episode 32, when she inserts her Innocent Form PreCards into the piano, an error shows her with a LovePreBrace. *Althought Fortune is the last one to join the team, she is the first one to receive the Innocent Form. Category:Pretty Cure characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Doujin Soft characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Anime